wod_faithfandomcom-20200214-history
Fatih Members, the Unofficial Sentinels
Faith Members, the Unofficial Sentinels Faith members are held to the highest of standards. We consider ourselves dedicated to a higher calling then most other guilds. We believe that to make the game and the server better we must expect only the best of everyone involved. We expect our members to: *Help answer player submitted questions asked in public chat channels. *Help find those who are taking advantage of bugs and illegal third-party programs and report on it to our GM staff. *Report to Live Support any player that infringes on IGG terms and conditions as well as players using excessively abusive language and creating an unhealthy playing experience for others. Include a screenshot of the infringement, time of incident, the character name of the reported player and the name of the server. *Report to Live Support any player with a character name which contains abusive language or inappropriate language, along with a screenshot of the character, time of incident, the character name of the reported player and the name of the server. Inappropriate and abusive language includes the following: Racial/Ethnic, Major Religions/Religious Figures, National This category includes both explicit and masked language in chat, signatures, avatars, nicknames and/or links to websites containing such language or images which: *Promote racial/ethnic hatred/national hatred *Are recognized as a racial/ethnic slur/national slurs *Allude to a symbol of racial/ethnic hatred/national hatred *Negatively portray major religions or religious figures Illegal Drugs or Activities This category includes both explicit and masked language in chat, signatures, avatars, nicknames and/or links to websites containing such language or images which: *Reference to abusing illegal drugs *Reference to performing illegal activities Extreme Sexuality/Sexual Preference/Violence/Obscene/Vulgar This category includes both explicit and masked language in chat, signatures, avatars, nicknames and/or links to websites containing such language or images which: *Refer to extreme and/or violent sexual acts *Refer to extremely violent real life actions *Pornography *Insultingly refer to any aspect of sexual preference pertaining to themselves or other players *Are an inappropriate reference to human anatomy or bodily functions *Are pornographic in nature Inappropriate language * Are a mildly inappropriate reference to human anatomy or bodily functions : This category includes both explicit and masked language in chat, signatures, avatars, nicknames and/or links to websites containing such language or images which: : *Are otherwise considered objectionable *Bypass the profanity filter Real Life Threats : This category includes both explicit and masked language in chat, signatures, avatars, nicknames and/or links to websites containing such language or images which: *Refer to violence in any capacity that is not directly related to the game world Distribution of Real Life Personal Information : This category includes: *Releasing any real-life information about other players or SkyUnion Digital Entertainment employees Spamming and Trolling : This category includes: * Excessively communicating the same phrase, similar phrases, or pure gibberish *Causing disturbances in chat, such as picking fights, posting provocative remarks, insulting other players This means that our members will make sure they themselves can not be reported for infringments. One cannot enforce rules they do not follow. Doing the right thing sometimes means doing something hard and being unpopular.